Taming
by Blue Bunny Doll
Summary: Revenge is from the realms of the strange unexpected... But Ling Tong went a bit overboard with this one. WARNINGS - Yaoi, PWP, Gan Ning X Ling Tong, should probably be posted on AFF


**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Omg XD My friend bought me DW5… It's AWESOME XD I finally decided to play Ling Tong's Story mode quest thingy… And I fought Gan Ning and he said "You can't tam me" or something and I was like "Oh yes he can" WOOCHA!! Dieeee… but he joined my team! Wu! XD Bad pun… Anyway… This is for sexy, totally in control and totally on top yet on bottom Ling Tong. _

_(FYI – Ling Tong would only be 15 at this time but we're going to try and pretend that he's older (19/20?) just so it's not like Gan Ning's some creepy old perv. OKAY! Okay…)_

_(Going off topic… someone commented on a story I wrote like 4 years ago XD Saying something like… Sima Yi's hair isn't blond… Ummm I just wanna say… he wears a hat… so how the hell do you know XDD! He probably didn't fuck Zhang He either but yeah I guess you're right, the continuity error of his hair being blond is much more historically inaccurate. Thanks for that.)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**A Taming**

_Author: Me_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AND IF I DID THE GAME WOULD BE A PORNO THERE FOR RATED 18 THERE FOR I COULD NOT EVEN BUY IT THUS THE PARADOX!! (OH! I own the plot!! Don't steal my plot! Well not word for word anyway (O.o) be inspired as much as you like)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Ling Tong waited patiently as Sun Quan gave his generals a long victory speech. With a sigh he looked around for Lu Meng, or any one he recognized. He spotted the man taking with someone he hadn't seen in the camp before and approached them. "Lu Meng, I…" He stopped frozen on the spot.

The older warrior turned to him. "Ling Tong, you're up and about, I see. I'm sorry about the loss of your father he was a good soldier and will be…" The officer stopped when Ling Tong punch the man he was talking to in the face. "L-Ling Tong, What do you think you are…"

"How could you speak to this beast, Lu Meng?" He snapped, glaring at the man sitting on the ground, staring up at him with an annoyed leer.

Gan Ning stood and pointed a finger at the long haired boy. "That's your only free hit." He warned in a calm tone that seemed out of character.

"It won't be the last, Pirate." Ling Tong hissed, through clenched teeth.

Lu Meng frowned. "I don't understand. You two have met?" He asked, seeming confused by the hate that had developed between them. It was common for members of the army to dislike joining officers, because they had been enemies' mere moments ago, but usually it wasn't so… intensely noticeable.

Ling Tong made to lunge at the pirate again, Gan Ning didn't even flinch. Lu Meng grabbed the boy and held him back. "That's enough, Ling Tong!" he shouted, pulling rank, "I am your commanding officer and you shall obey me."

The boy growled in frustration, but did as he was told. "I will never forgive you for murdering my father, you low life pirate." He muttered his dark eyes glaring up at Gan Ning.

Said pirate just grinned smugly. "I think it's funny that you think that I actually care about what you think."

Lu Meng tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder's as he felt the young man's body stiffen. "Gan Ning, we can discuss what we were talking about later. For now, please return to the tent that you were assigned to."

As Gan Ning nodded and walking away with his arms stretched above his head, Lu Meng gave a silent sigh. "Ling Tong… If it was anyone else I would gladly allow you to have your revenge but," He paused, "Gan Ning is now a member of Wu, and so far your elder and a superior officer. If you were to kill him you'd only be disappointing Sun Quan. Please go and rest tonight. Sleep on it." He advised.

Ling Tong sighed, with a nod he made for his tent.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The young general let out a shaky sigh as he pushed apart the tent flap. He wasn't prepared for the shock and anger that suddenly enveloped him upon walking into said tent. "Get out." He hissed, glaring at the half naked pirate who was making himself comfortable on his bed.

Gan Ning raised a fine eyebrow, he seemed intent on staying. "This is my tent. But I left some room for you on the floor." He said mockingly.

In anger Ling Tong throw his nunchucks at the general's face.

"You Bitch!" Gan Ning yelled, standing from the bed with on raised fist, the other hand clutching his hurt nose.

"You're the dog here, Xingba." Ling Tong whispered staring straight into the man's .

The pirate generals' eyes widened. He backed off, lowering his first. Then, he chuckled; scratching the back of his head he murmured, "You go some guts."

The long haired warrior frowned and with a shake of his head brushed past Gan Ning and began removing his armor.

Gan Ning sat on the bed, watching the younger man strip. "You're a bit thin, aren't you, pretty boy." He murmured. After a moment he noted that Ling Tong was ignoring him… so he decided to turn up the heat. "You know… Sun Quan is holding a Banquet in my honor. Lu Meng they though it was a well enough reward for defeating Huang…" He suddenly found himself on his back being throttled by surprisingly strong hands. He coughed, grabbing the boys' wrists to remove them from his neck.

"Shut up, you filthy dog." Ling Tong spat. He wanted to kill Gan Ning... He wished he could kill Gan Ning but…

As suddenly as they had come the hands on his throat retreated. Gan Ning gasped sucking fresh air into his lungs. "Are you TRYING to kill me?!" He snarled.

Slap!

The pirate general growled. "You little…"

"If you act like a feral dog I'll treat you like one." Ling Tong scooted down Gan Ning's boy and… stopped. His bottom was resting against the crotch of the older man's silky pants and between the layers of cloth he could feel the generals' manhood as it lay limply against his thigh.

Gan Ning noticed the boys' hesitance to get off him. "Umm… Ling Tong you…"

"Shut up."

The spiky haired general nodded quickly. "I can do that." He winced a little wondering if the boy knew he was sitting on a very sensitive part of his body.

Ling Tong reached behind his head and undid the ribbon holding his hair back. Long chestnut tresses fell past his shoulders. "I suppose… there are many ways to train a wild animal." He murmured, more to himself then to the older general.

Gan Ning felt a stirring in his groin and shifted uncomfortably under the boy. "Ahh… Ling?"

Slap!

"Fair enough…" Gan Ning made a 'gnaw' face.(1)

Ling Tong pulled away the sash that held Gan Ning's pant's up and used it to tie his captives hands together above his head. "Lu Meng told me that Sun Quan will be most disappointed with me if I were to kill you," he murmured, running long fingers down the older generals' sculpted chest. "I can think of a few things you might find worse then death."

The Pirate frowned. "Hey! Hey! What are you thinking, pretty boy?"

The long haired warrior sat back and tensed his muscles.

Gan Ning snarled up at him, his hips thrusting involuntarily. "Where did you learn this kind of torture?" he hissed.

"I am a young and attractive soldier, Xingba, and I have ways to get what I need." He whispered, stroking the man's chest. "Even if I hate the man…"

Gan Ning let out a huff. "What do you plan on doing to me, Gongji?"

"Gongji? Haha! You don't know?" He pulled the general up and leaned in so he could whisper into the man's ear. "I'm going to fuck you."

Gan Ning took a moment to absorb that. "The hell you are!" He yelled.

Ling Tong just smiled. "I told you to shut up." He whispered warningly.

Gan Ning next felt a hand grabbing and squeezing his cock, tugging on it though the silk of his pants until it was straining to escape the cloth prison. His hips bucked. "Damn it, Ling Tong, you've had your fun, now let me go. I'm serious."

"You don't seem to understand your… predicament, Xingba." The slight man hissed. Climbing off the Pirates' body he laughed as he watched the man struggle with the sash that bound him. "No use, Dog, you're mine to do with as I please this night."

He knew he shouldn't watch, or shouldn't feel the arousal that the act awoke in him, but Gan Ning found his eyes drawn to the vision that the lovely Ling tong made while undressing. His smooth golden skin glowed in the light from the single lantern that lit the tent. Gan Ning licked his lips.

Now completely naked, Ling Tong crawled back over to the spiky haired warrior and made about removing the man's pants altogether. "Hmm… Yours is huge… this may be a bit rough."

Gan Ning smirked. "What can I say, I'll try to go easy on you." That snide remark earned him a slap on the head, and not the one with a face and a nose. "FUCK!!"

"I should report your inability to follow directions to Sun Quan." Ling Tong grinned evilly at the glare he received before licking the "wound" he'd just inflicted.

The pirate groaned. "Ah…" He looked down just as the little warrior swallowed his length. "Gongji, oh gods…" He struggled not to buck up into the boy's face.

_(Hey! Just cause Ling Tong's the "rapist" here that doesn't mean Gan Ning can't play nice)_

Ling Tong panted through his nose as his head bobbed up and down over Gan Ning's manhood. He came off it for a moment, stroking the length with one hand and adjusting his hair with the other, before he was back down, licking at the swollen head of Gan Ning's sword.

"You should be… careful what men you do this with, Ling Tong," Gan Ning cautioned, "you never know where some… men's… cocks have been." He panted

Ling Tong licked the underside of his cock and continued licking up his body, around his navel and nipples to his ear. "You best be careful when you make jokes or yours might just get bitten off."

"Too cruel"

"Aren't we all?" The youth scraped his nailed down Gan Ning's muscular chest. "I haven't done this for a while; please excuse me for a few minutes while I… prepare myself."

Gan Ning growled. "You little tease, I am in agony now!" He hisses, tilting his hips towards the boy, his erection twitching in the cold air in the tent.

Ling Tong let out a manly giggle, flicking the pirate's cock. "You'll live, or you might not, either way I win so," He licked the man's neck, "I'll touch you more soon, I swear."

Kneeling on the bed Ling Tong quickly stretched his entrance with three fingers and a pot of warmed scented oil. "Ah…" He hissed, rocking back on his own hand and nearly forgetting about the bound pirate until said man let out a low moan. "Getting excited?" The long haired warrior panted.

Gan Ning growled. "I'm about to be raped but some boy younger and less experience then me… so yes." He grinned cockly.

Rolling his eyes, Ling Tong positioned himself over Gan Ning's body. "You want this?"

"If I say yes, will you stop?"

"Probably."

"Then no…"

Ling Tong smirked. "Good." With that final whispered word he lowered himself down onto Gan Ning's meaty appendage. "Ahan!"

"Hurts, don't it?"

Ling Tong tensed, "Fuck off."

The straining muscle of Ling Tong's already tight ass squeezed Gan Ning's member almost painfully… almost. As Ling Tong started bouncing up and down, Gan Ning could help but realize how amazing it felt to be inside this boy. The way Ling Tong gasped and moaned on top of him nearly sent him over the edge. "Mm…"

Ling Tong's eyes narrowed slightly in pleasure. "You beast, you like that don't you." He hissed, grinding against the man.

Gan Ning nearly made an extremely embarrassing sound before whispering a quick "yes".

The younger man panted, still bouncing in his lap. "Say it; I want you to say it. Be mortified that one with so much inexperience could make you feel this."

The Pirate stared up at him, passion flooding his hooded eyes. "I… Like… Fuck… just ride me." He growled, thrusting upward to meet Ling Tong's hips.

Together they gasped as climax suddenly took hold of them. Ling Tong stilled, vibrating uncontrollably as his release splashed Gan Ning's impressive abs. The spiky haired man continued thrusting into the boy for a moment in hopes it would last just a few seconds longer. He knew he'd probably never get to feel this again.

As they came down, Gan Ning began to realize how uncomfortable his position for the last hour had been and Ling Tong had fainted on his chest. _Hmm… Worn himself out has he? _The Pirate smirked and let out a sigh as the sash binding him fell loose easily with a soft tug. He wrapped muscular arms around the boy and kissed his petal soft lips. _You're beautiful… Ling Tong._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

(1) – This makes sense to me but I think others might not know what a "Gnaw" face is. (just try sounding out that word in slow motion and you'll make it to!! Yay!)

_A/N – Goddamnit! It's over!! Grr… I now see why people requested this pairing XD It's awesome XD and now I want to do totally macho Gan Ning… Mwahaha… That will be coming soon! M'yes... Wow I think I'm getting back into writing DW fanfiction XD Hope someone actually reads this XD lmao. I heard DW6 is coming out in February!! YAY!! Hope I don't have to buy a PS3 Though (T…T)'_

_This is how I see Gan Ning XD (Art Copyrights go to Cheryl Austin and If I'm not allow to link to the art like this I'll remove it quick ( M'yes Smexy like that ( I kinda see Ling Tong skinnier and without love-handles XD)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


End file.
